Final Fantasy XI armor
This is a list of armor in Final Fantasy XI. Shields FFXI Shield 12.png|Faerie Shield. FFXI Shield 13.png|Maple Shield. FFXI Shield 14.png|Lauan Shield. FFXI Shield 15.png|Oak Shield. FFXI Shield 16.png|Elm Shield. FFXI Shield 17.png|Mahogany Shield. FFXI Shield 8.png|Shell Shield. FFXI Shield 18.png|Aspis. FFXI Shield 19.png|Gold Buckler. FFXI Shield 20.png|Targe. FFXI Shield 21.png|Buckler. FFXI Shield 22.png|Darksteel Buckler. FFXI Shield 23.png|Frost Shield. FFXI Shield 7.png|Darksteel Shield. FFXI Shield 11.png|Tower Shield. FFXI Shield 10.png|Scutum. FFXI Shield 9.png|Tatami Shield. FFXI Shield 2.png|Kite Shield. FFXI Shield 1.png|Ritter Shield. FFXI Shield 3.png|Heater Shield. FFXI Shield 6.png|Royal Guard's Shield. FFXI Shield 4.png|Royal Knight Army Shield. FFXI Shield 5.png|Temple Knight Army Shield. FFXI Shield 31.png|Seigneur Shield. FFXI Shield 24.png|General's Shield. FFXI Shield 25.png|Koenig Shield. FFXI Shield 26.png|Acheron Shield. FFXI Shield 27.png|Tariqah. FFXI Shield 28.png|Januwiyah. FFXI Shield 32.png|Adamas. FFXI Shield 35.png|Coalition Shield. FFXI Shield 29.png|Moogle Shield. FFXI Shield 30.png|Nomad Shield. FFXI Shield 33.png|Mandraguard. FFXI Shield 34.png|Janus Guard. FFXI Shield 36.png|Leafkin Shield. FFXI Shield 37.png|Moogle Guard. FFXI Shield 38.png|Slime shield for collaborative event. FFXI Shield 39.png|Beatific Shield FFXI Shield x1.png|an unknown shield model. FFXI Shield x2.png|an unknown shield model. FFXI Shield x3.png|an unknown shield model. FFXI Aegis.png|Aegis (Relic Weapon). FFXI Ochain.png|Ochain (Empyrean Weapon). Head Neck Body Hands Waist Legs Feet Back Earrings Rings Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Assassin's Vest (XI).png|Assassin's Vest. DFFOO Astral Ring (XI).png|Astral Ring. DFFOO Charis Casaque (XI).png|Charis Casaque. DFFOO Dancer's Casaque (XI).png|Dancer's Casaque. DFFOO Defending Ring (XI).png|Defending Ring. DFFOO Duelist's Tabard (XI).png|Duelist's Tabard. DFFOO Etoile Casaque (XI).png|Etoile Casaque. DFFOO Goetia Coat (XI).png|Goetia Coat. DFFOO Melee Cyclas (XI).png|Melee Cyclas. DFFOO Pantin Tobe (XI).png|Pantin Tobe. DFFOO Puppetry Tobe (XI).png|Puppetry Tobe. DFFOO Raider's Vest (XI).png|Raider's Vest. DFFOO Sorcerer's Coat (XI).png|Sorcerer's Coat. DFFOO Tamas Ring (XI).png|Tamas Ring. DFFOO Tantra Cyclas (XI).png|Tantras Cyclas. DFFOO Temple Cyclas (XI).png|Temple Cyclas. DFFOO Warlock's Tabard (XI).png|Warlock's Tabard. DFFOO Wizard's Coat (XI).png|Wizard's Coat. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Bastokan Ring, San d'Orian Ring, Windurst Ring, Royal Army Mantle, Republican Mantle, Federal Army Mantle, Crimson Finger Gauntlet, Dalmatica, and Shura Sune-Ate appear as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Alkyoneus's Bracelet FFXI.png|Alkyoneus's Bracelet. FFRK Archer's Ring FFXI.png|Archer's Ring. FFRK Bitter Earring FFXI.png|Bitter Earring. FFRK Black Cloak FFXI.png|Black Cloak. FFRK Brutal Earring FFXI.png|Brutal Earring. FFRK Chaos Cuirass FFXI.png|Chaos Cuirass. FFRK Chaos Gauntlets FFXI.png|Chaos Gauntlets. FFRK Coral Finger Gauntlets FFXI.png|Coral Finger Gauntlets. FFRK Crow Beret FFXI.png|Crow Beret. FFRK Dancer's Tiara FFXI.png|Dancer's Tiara. FFRK Earth Doublet FFXI.png|Earth Doublet. FFRK Formal Federal Strategist Sleeve Ornament FFXI.png|Formal Federal Strategist Sleeve Ornament. FFRK Gaia Doublet FFXI.png|Gaia Doublet. FFRK Green Ribbon FFXI.png|Green Ribbon. FFRK Iron Musketeer's Cuirass FFXI.png|Iron Musketeer's Cuirass. FFRK Monsoon Jinpachi FFXI.png|Monsoon Jinpachi. FFRK Myochin Domaru FFXI.png|Myochin Domaru. FFRK Myochin Kabuto FFXI.png|Myochin Kabuto. FFRK Nashira Gages FFXI.png|Nashira Gages. FFRK Nashira Manteel FFXI.png|Nashira Manteel. FFRK Noble's Crown FFXI.png|Noble's Crown. FFRK Ochiudo's Kote FFXI.png|Ochiudo's Kote. FFRK Rabbit Charm FFXI.png|Rabbit Charm. FFRK Royal Army Knight Shield FFXI.png|Royal Army Knight Shield. FFRK Royal Guard Shield FFXI.png|Royal Guard Shield. FFRK Royal Knight Bascinet FFXI.png|Royal Knight Bascinet. FFRK Royal Squire's Mufflers FFXI.png|Royal Squire's Mufflers. FFRK Sand Gloves FFXI.png|Sand Gloves. FFRK Scorpion Harness FFXI.png|Scorpion Harness. FFRK Scutum FFXI.png|Scutum. FFRK Tactician Magician's Coat FFXI.png|Tactician Magician's Coat. FFRK Temple Cyclas FFXI.png|Temple Cyclas. FFRK Vivacity Coat FFXI.png|Vivacity Coat. FFRK Volant Belt FFXI.png|Volant Belt. FFRK Wizard's Coat FFXI.png|Wizard's Coat. FFRK Wizard's Petasos FFXI.png|Wizard's Petasos. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Kirin's Osode.png|Kirin's Osode. Category:Armor in Final Fantasy XI Category:Armor lists